Recuerdos
by Azeituna
Summary: Angelina juega Quidditch, cuando sabe que Cho hara pruebas para el equipo comienza a recordar a su amor platonico.[Femslash Angelina x Cho]
1. Default Chapter

Genero: Femslash, Angelina x Cho. Vemos esto desde el punto de vista de Angelina

Disclaimer: Todo de Rowling….

Es difícil darle un nombre a esta fincs, si se les ocurre un titulo mejor díganmelo me ayudarían. La canción es de Bacilos, ''Pasos de gigante'' aunque no tenga mucho que ver fue lo que me hizo pensar una fincs así.

* * *

Recuerdos frente a tí.

_No puedo reír, no puedo llorar,  
no puedo dejarte de recordar,  
no puedo decirte nada que tú no sepas.  
_

Angelina miraba el horizonte. No podía evitar pensar el ella, no después de lo que le había dicho su entrenador, que talvez viniera a hacer algunas truebas. Era ahora una cazadora de los Tutshill Tornados, la habían contratado el año pasado. Había visto muchas veces a Oliver y Marcus desde entonces. Había realizado su sueño una carrera en el Quidditch. ¿Que más quería? Nada la verdad, quería forjarse un nombre en este complicado mundo porque era por el momento solo una novata. Volviendo a lo anterior, a su adolescencia, sonrió, estaba muy confundida en ese tiempo. Ahora lo sabía. Pero le había costado.

_Tan solo puedo quedarme como un idiota  
pensando cosas que me provoca hacer contigo en islas perdidas  
No puedo gritar, no puedo exigir,  
no puedo contarte lo que sentí  
No puedo decirte nada, tú estas tan lejos  
_

Mirar a chicas, soñar con chicas, cuando tienes de trece a quince años eso asusta. A Angelina le asustaba mucho, se creía rara, loca. Y estaba confundida, Lee y Fred, de verdad trató de enamorarse de ellos. No tuvo éxito, le gustaban las chicas, lo supo cuando besó a Cassandra Rabat, joven camarera de un bar del Callejón Diagonal. Cuando sintió sus labios confirmó lo que sabía desde siempre, lo suyo eran las chicas.

_Y tú que no sabes nada y lo sabes todo  
Que me derrites de tantos modos  
dime pa' donde vas con mi vida  
_  
Aunque lo sabía desde que era joven desde que intentaba mirar a la bella Penélope. O cuando pasaba horas admirando a Cho Chang, la buscadora había sido su gran amor platónico, la amaba porque era linda, dulce, algo vanidosa, presumida. Una chica perfecta dentro de lo que se considera perfecto. Era atracción física, un amor de adolescencia, un flechazo común. Aunque a veces, en su locura adolescente, pensaba que la buscadora sabía algo. Ahora esta segura de que así era. _Carito el corazón, me queda grande  
cuando yo pienso en ti  
yo siento pasos de gigante  
_

Cho era menor, por eso era además del equipo contrario, estaba en otra casa y le gustaban los chicos, talvez demasiado. Era imposible, y por eso mismo era delicioso. Pensar en como seria besar a Cho, o salir con ella. De las chicas era a la unica que veia como novia potencial, todas las otras eran amigas o conocidas…ya estaba Ginebra, era joven pero Angelina no podía dejar de pesar que si fuera mayor…. Su corazón latía más rápido al pensar en Cho, sonrió para si misma.

_Carito esta canción, es importante  
porque cuando la canto yo juro que estas ahí delante_.

La había visto. Había visto a Cho Chang, estaba tan linda como siempre, cabellos largos recogidos en una cola de caballo. Llevaba una larga túnica aguamarina, estaba hablando con Brevis Birch, el capitán del equipo, parecía nerviosa, estaba roja. Muy, muy linda. Paró su respiración unos minutos.

_Se fue complicando la situación  
y no hay que olvidarse que al corazón  
le puedes decir de todo menos mentiras_

Angelina, estaba acostada en el césped del campo de juego, con un brazo sobre los ojos. Le gustaba el olor a hierba recién cortada que despedía el suelo, además la tarde estaba caliente, cerró los ojos, le gustaba así. Desde hacía más o menos dos horas no podía dejar de pensar en Cho, era gracioso, Angelina pensaba ya haber superado ese enamoramiento. Pero cuando la había visto se había sentido… rara, feliz, emocionada. ¿Por qué había venido tan rápido? Alguien le tapaba la luz. Eso le molestaba.

_Tu ibas para allá yo iba para acá  
fue tan bonito verte cruzar  
Al menos por un ratito por mi camino  
_

Abrió los ojos sin voluntad. Y vio una sombra parada ante ella. Lo primero que distinguió fueron unos largos cabellos negrísimos. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. Delante de ella estaba Cho Chang. Mirándola de una extraña forma.

.Hola Angelina.- Dijo con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

.Hola Cho.-Dijo roja de vergüenza y de nerviosismo.

.Disculpa sabes donde queda el despacho de Birch?- Pregunto sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos negros.  
.Si, es atravesando todo el campo luego giras, es esa cosa marrón de allí- Indicó apuntando el despacho con el dedo.

.Bueno Gracias, feliz de verte- se despidió la joven con una seña de la mano.

_Carito el corazón me queda grande  
Cuando yo pienso en ti  
Yo siento pasos de gigante  
_

Angelina no respondió se quedó mirando como hipnotizada a Cho, sus cabellos volaban con el viento. Su cuerpo se movía con una gracia sutil de niña guapa. Le había hablado a Cho. Casi le había dado un ataque de nervios al hacerlo de hecho. Estaba oficial re-enamorada de su flechazo de quinceañera, curiosa sensación, su corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba roja lo sentía y solo podía sonreír como idiota.

_Carito esta canción, es importante  
Porque cuando la canto yo juro que estas ahí delante  
_  
. ¿Que pasa Angie?-preguntó Merwyn, a su compañera de equipo, lo que hizo sobresaltar a la chica.

.Esa chica, la que hablaba con Brevis¿quien era?- Preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.

.Ah, la Chang, si, nuevo prospecto de buscadora, a lo mejor la cogen en el equipo. Al entrenador y a Brevs les gusto en las pruebas. -Dijo sin darle importancia al asusto.

Angelina no pudo emitir ningún sonido. Cho, en su equipo, era demasiada coincidencia para ser verdad. No sabía si debía tener y ataque de nervios o de euforia. Cho en el equipo, si la cogian…..si eso pasaba, habría….emoción.

* * *

Dos paginas nada mas, espero que les gusten, please, manden comentarios, cuando uno escribe un femslash es raro que lo lean, si además no mandan reviews… Esta Pareja es inusual pero siempre me han parecido lindas juntas. 


	2. Anores añejos

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.

Nota del autor: el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste.

Es un femslash Angelina x Cho

* * *

Amores Añejos

Angelina estaba sentada en el una silla en el parque, Cho….no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Era raro pero agradable. Esa sensación de bienestar. Cho Chang. La hermosa niña de los ojos almendra ligeramente achinados, de piel morena. No sabía como acercársele. Cerró los ojos. A lo lejos se veía una figura alta y de cabellos marrones. Angelina se levantó. Era Olivier Wood. Angelina se paró y camino hacia su amigo. Le dio u besó en la mejilla.

.-Hola niña, como vas.-Dijo con una sonrisa, llevaba una túnica azul marino. El pelo cortado muy corto.

.-Bien,-respondió con una sonrisa.- Y Penélope, como esta ella.

Cedric sonrió misterioso.

.-Ho, ella muy bien pero creo que el señor Percy Weasley te podría dar más detalles.-Luego levanto los hombros.

.-Lo siento por ti.

.-Yo lo siento por ella.

Rieron. Marcus los encontraría en el bar al que iban siempre. A Angelina le gustaban estos encuentros, ellos eran sus amigos y le descansaba un poco de los entrenamientos intensivos. Soltó su pelo marrón. Hacia sol, parecía un buen día. Probablemente la gente pensaría que eran novios, pensó. El sol le quemaba un poco los brazos, unos niños se pararon en seco al ver a Oliver. Murmuraron entre si y lo miraron con admiración. Probablemente eran fanáticos de los Cannons, y habían reconocido a uno de sus jugadores.

Llegaron al Callejón Diagonal y de adentraron rápidamente en una de sus calles mas pequeñas, luego siguiendo por una sucesión de callejuelas pararon al frente de la puerta de madera de un bar. Entraron, el bar olía a polvo, madera vieja y alcohol. Todo daba la impresión de ser amarillo por la poca luz. A Angelina le gustaba ese lugar, mas que todo porque le era familiar y le evocaba buenos recuerdos de los momentos pasados con sus amigos. De repente la puerta se abrió iluminando repentinamente la sala. Marcus entró y se sentó en la mesa de siempre con sus amigos. Saludo a Angelina con un beso en la mejilla y le apretó la mano a Oliver. Conversaron de trivialidades, del comienzo de la Copa de Quiddicht, bromearon mucho sobre el hecho que para Angelina era el primer torneo oficial.

Entonces van a coger finalmente a esa chica del colegio…ya sabes…Chang, o algo así para tu equipo? –Pregunto Marcus.

Angelina se limito a sonreir.

.-Talvez si, talvez no. No lo sé, porque Marcus.

Marcus, si embargo parecía bastante serio.

.-No me apreciaría una buena idea para los Tornados que hicieran eso.-Dijo mirando muy fijamente a la chica.

Oliver, no entendia bien la conversación.

. -¿Porque lo dices Marcus? Fue capitana de Raverclaw y dicen que es excelente jugadora.- Comento el joven.

Marcus no pensó antes de hablar y ahora lo estaba pagando. Pero confiaba en sus amigos, y en su capacidad para mantener un secreto en secreto.

.-Miren chicos, Chang también dio pruebas para nuestro equipo. Jugó muy bien la verdad, es buena con los reflejos y con la velocidad. La íbamos a coger. Hasta que vimos su historial. – Paró un momento y tomo un poco del agua que había pedido.- No es nada del otro mundo. Depresión. Desde los dieciséis, ahora toma pastillas y todo eso pero…sigue teniendo algunos episodios depresivos. A lo mejor son prejuicios pero nos quedamos mal desde lo de Manrel y el güisqui. Digamos que fue una mal experiencia que no queremos volver a repetir.

Angelina y Oliver se quedaron en silencio. La joven no sabia que decir, sabía que Cho había tenido problemas pero no que fueran de tal envergadura. Esperaba que la cogieran para el equipo a pesar de too. Aun si haberlo querido una sensación de malestar la recorrió por completo. Oliver notó el nerviosismo flotando en la sala.

.-Que vamos a pedir?-Dijo.

Marcus llamó al mesero e hizo el pedido. Angelina tomo un sorbo de su cerveza y comenzó a conversar de los resultados de la última copa. La joven Johnson decidió que eso era un asunto suyo. Y que nadie debía meterse en su cabeza ni en su corazón.

Angelina. Porque ahora llegaba ella. Porque su adolescencia no la dejaba olvidarla. Marcus, Angelina. Todos ellos le hacía ver hacía atrás. Y eso dolía sus heridas apenas habían comenzado a sanar no quería que las abran de nuevo. No era justo, intentar durante años olvidar tu juventud y que luego cuando vas a intentar ser alguien te encuentres con una chica que te miraba como si fueras una diosa. Aunque eso no le era desagradable todas las miradas, las de los chicos como las de Angelina le hacían sentir especial. Y eso le agradaba. Pero una cosa eran las miradas adolescentes del comedor decorado de Rojo y otra cosa la vida de verdad. Le había sonreído. Tenía miedo de no haber sido natural.

También tenia miedo de que no la cogieran para los Tornados eran el tercer equipo que probaba suerte, detestaba el 'Lo sentimos señorita' Y luego un mar de excusas que no servían para absolutamente nada. Era por lo de su depresión. Pero la culpa era suya finalmente, cuando comenzó a llorar en los pasillos, y a pensar en suicidio. Cuando algo malo pasó debió encararlo como la hacían todos y superarlo. Pero no. Es que también cuando se tiene quince o se piensa en lo que se hará de la vida solo se vive en momento. Y el momento dura poco…luego se paga. Caro generalmente.

Se sentó en una de sus sillas de madera y prendió la tele. Miraba un partido clase B para olvidar su nerviosismo por la espera de la llamada. El cazador era un desastre. Cambio de canal, aburrida. Talvez debería hacer algo. Pero no quería. Era esa sensación de cansancio, esas ganas de pensar que si lo hago mañana no pasara nada. No. Apago la televisión y fue a su cocina. Movió la varita y los platos se comenzaron a lavar. Vivía sola, pero le gustaba así sin nadie que le dijera que hacer. Sin nadie que la juzgara.

El teléfono sonó. Cho corrió para alcanzarlo y luego lo miro un momento, tenia miedo.

Contesto.

.-Alo. –Contesto intentando parecer segura.

.-Señorita Chang. – Dijo una voz de mujer

.-Señorita Chang, quería decirle que su solicitud para entrar en el equipo de los Trulling Tornados fue aceptada enhorabuena señorita. Buenas noches-Dijo la voz sin inmutarse.

Cho si se inmutó, durante unos segundos tuvo el teléfono el la mano sin dar crédito alo que le habían dicho. La habían cogido, para el equipo. No lo podía creer, A veces la suerte daba esos giros. Y Cho estaba en el séptimo cielo. Cerró los ojos y se dejo caer en su sillón. No le gustaba nada tener que estar con Angelina, ni el sentimiento de miedo que le llevaba a pensar que lo arruinaría todo. Pero tenia que estar conforme había tenido suerte y no tendría que trabajar de mesera o algo por el estilo. Eran ya las nueve de la noche. Quería dormir, y no pensar en nada más.

Detestaba levantarse las mañanas siempre le daba esas impresión de sueño insoportable. Aun así se levanto y tomo una ducha fría. Angelina estaba cansada aun. Sus cabellos mojados le habían empapado la túnica pero no le importaba realmente. Salio a la calle y se tomo té en un pequeño bar. Hoy tenían entrenamiento hasta las doce. Estaba nerviosa esperaba encontrarse con Cho. Y por otro lado no quería verla, le daba vergüenza saber algo tan privado sobre ella. Esperaba no abrir la boca, aunque sabía que podía controlarse. Tomo un autobús y llego al campo de entrenamiento de los Tornados. Se veía algo cansada. Fue al armario y cogió su Cumulus 5, miro su escoba y tuvo ganas de subirse el ese momento. Sin embargo no lo hizo. Tenía que ir a saludar a todo el mundo primero. Le dio la mano a Tomas Lewis su entrenador y luego un beso en la mejilla a Brevis, capitán y cazador.

.-Tenemos nueva compañera Angie. – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa para la chica.

Angelina también le sonrió. Estaba feliz de todas de que Cho hubiera entrado al equipo tanto que casi se olvida que eso debería incomodarle.

.-Voy a calentar- Se retiro después del signo de cabeza de Brevis.

Subió a la Cumulus la cogío fuertemente puso sus dos pies en el suelo, flexiono las rodillas, las estiro rápido y despegó. Le gusta la subida, sentir el aire en su cara, el frió en su espalda mojada por su cola de caballo. Cuando gano altura voló más despacio. Miro el campo de juego, se veía todo tan pequeño desde aquí. Desde la primera vez que con cinco años su tío la había puesto sobre una escoba, Angelina sabía que había nacido para esto. Viro su cuerpo y voló casi inclinada, era buen entrenamiento para huir de la Bludger. Voló algunas veces más alrededor del estadio bajó al ver que algunos jugadores habían llegado. Bajó de su escoba y fue a saludar a Marck Caen el otro cazador, a Liam Setter uno de los bateadores, Rowena Shalon bateadora y Julios Aleris el guardián. Y la vio. Estaba entrando al campo con el pelo largo y negro recogido en una trenza. Una túnica simple, caminaba arrastrando los pies estaba muy nerviosa.

Brevis se le acercó.

.-Hola querida, como estas, bienvenida. Angelina, Marck, esta es nuestra nueva jugadora. Cho Chang. Será la buscadora, acaba de salir de Hogwarts e hizo pruebas excelentes.

Todos miraron a la joven. Ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada, le gustaba ser el centro de la atención pero no por ese motivo. Saludo rápidamente a todos. Cuando cogio la mano de Angelina esta le miró muy fijo a los ojos y sonrió.

.-Bienvenida.

Cho masculló un 'gracias,' le desconcertaba un poco Angelina pero de cierta forma también le reconfortaba saber que su pasado a pesar de todo ya había pasado.

.- Bien suban en sus escobas y comenzamos.

Fue cansado y lento como casi todos los entrenamientos. Cho parecía agotada, al final, era normal. Esencialmente hicieron pases y practicaron el vuelo. Cho Chang, se deshizo su trenza, los cabellos le cayeron como un látigo en la espalda. Parecía preocupada, oyó lo que le dijo el capitán.

.-No ha estado mal, sigue así.- Ella sonrió y asintió.

Le havia sentir un malestar ser nueva. Le incomodaba y le hacia sentir estupida. Además ese encuentro al que no quería ir. Era sobre todo el encuentro lo que le molestaba, odiaba depender de esa forma de algo así. Sintió una mano en su hombro.

.-Todo bien?

Se asusto y se viró. Angelina la miraba. No dijo nada. Quería responder, que no todo estaba bien, que tendría ver esta tarde con Harry Potter, jefe del ministerio de la justicia para tratar su caso. La verdad su caso era simple. Se había peleado con Rogers le había tirado un vaso y una astilla de vidrio se metió en su labio. El problema era contarle eso a un hombre que se moría por ti sin que piense que eres una perdedora de primera liga.

.-Si, gracias, solo que no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a ir….a un lugar.

.-Si te puedo ayudar en algo yo encantada.- Estaba algo nerviosa de estar tan cerca de Cho.

Ella sonrió, se recogió el pelo con una mano y se lo volvió a soltar. Le dedicó ua sonrisa cansada a Angelina.

.-No pero, muchas gracias. –Le gustaba el hecho de que a Angelina le preocupara ella, aunque le parecía un poco extraño.

Salió del estadio haciendo un gesto con la mano a Angelina, que se quedo mirando los movimientos de las caderas de sus compañera.

Funesto, era una forma de calificar aquel encuentro. Tendría que pagar todos los pastos del hospital de su 'amado', además de haber soportado toda la tarde esa sonrisita en los labios de Harry. Odiaba eso. Estaba viendo el campo vacío de Quidditcht, su mano metida en las rejas frías, le gustaba esa sensación. La noche estaba aclarada por la luz artificial de los faroles. A pesar de eso, la zona era bastante desierta. Sentía u poco de miedo de estar sola pero de cierta forma eso le gustaba. Le emocionaba, se esperaba a que alguien a pareciera sus espaldas y la atacara. Cuando iba a soltar la reja, alguien la toco. Cho gritó y se viró. Angelina estaba detrás de ella.

.-Perdón...- murmuro- Yo, no quería asustarte.

.- No importa.

.-Que haces por aquí?- pregunto la mayor.

.-Nada.-

Angelina, intentó hacer su primer acercamiento.

.- Quieres venir a tomar un café.

Se arrepintió enseguida de lo que hizo, no se conocían lo suficiente y esa propuesta estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

.-Bueno.

Cho no tenía nada que perder ahora. Si le invitaba a tomar un café, bueno. Lo aceptaba. Necesitaba desesperadamente a alguien, y le encantaban los ojos de Angelina sobre sus curvas, la hacían sentir de nuevo bella, y poderosa.

* * *

Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado como quedo, gracias a quien leyó, y gracias a **Ale** por su comentario. 


End file.
